


shooters shoot

by jubileus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Like... A LOT of Sexual Tension, M/M, Sexual Tension, They're Early 20s in This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: If that’s Keith’s game, he’ll gladly play it.





	shooters shoot

**Author's Note:**

> strap in kids!!! i'm throwing all of my thirst for these two into this fic. there's drama! fwbs! soldier shit, idk! sex sex sex! and maybe even.... ROMANCE ⊙ω⊙

**-x-**

 

They’re driving back to the Garrison base during sunset when Leifsdottir, excellent wingwoman that she is, leans toward Griffin and mutters, “The red paladin has been fooling you all week.”

Half tuned-out, Griffin raises his head from his seat and looks over at her. His helmet is cradled in his lap, and he’s enjoying the cool breeze blowing through his hair after a grueling 12-hour mission. However, as soon as the words _red paladin_ came out from her mouth, Griffin’s brain lit up with activity. “What?”

“The Garrison equipment. He can use it just fine.”

There’s a hint of amusement in Lefisdottir’s eyes, despite how sweaty and exhausted they all are. It’s been three months since the Galra have been defeated on earth, and the threat of invading spaceships has dwindled to nothing. The Garrison brass has finally relented and are now allowing the MFEs and Paladins to go on ground clean-up missions. It’s a nice change of pace despite how long these kinds of missions could take.

Ordinarily, Griffin’s team knew not to bring up _Keith Kogane_ outside of their usual booth in the back of the Garrison Bar. However, this time Griffin is grateful for the insight, and he allows his thoughts to drift.

-

_The paladins are slightly unfamiliar with the Garrison’s weaponry, or at least Griffin had assumed as such. Being off-planet for so long would do that to you. Keith was getting especially frustrated with the trigger of his laser; James had taken out an incoming drone before crowding close to Keith behind some rubble. “Leifsdottir, McClain, cover us!” Griffin yelled, before yanking the gun from Keith’s hands. “What are you doing?”_

_Keith made that adorably frustrated face, and Griffin is endeared, even as they’re being shot at. “The trigger keeps sticking.”_

_“It doesn’t stick—you’re just firing wrong. Watch, and do what I do.”_

_To his surprise, Keith had kept quiet the entire time Griffin showed him the proper way to hold the gun for an easier shot. When he passed it back, Keith followed his instructions to the letter, and ends up taking out three sentinels with only two blasts._

_“’Atta boy.” Griffin said absently, flashing a grin as he pulled his own gun from its holster. He thought he heard Keith make a soft, breathless sort of noise; but before he can check on him, Rizavi is pulling up in the ATV, and the four of them pile in hastily._

_-_

 …That was… what, 8 hours ago? Griffin had nearly forgotten. The memory comes back, along with similar ones from earlier this week… of Keith getting frustrated about one thing or another and Griffin moving in close and helpfully correcting him.

Honestly? Griffin had thought _he_ was the one taking advantage, using these opportunities to scent at Keith’s hair or brush up against his waist, wondering if Keith was gonna make a move like he did the first time… _Huh_.

At any rate, this is extremely useful information. Griffin knows that Leifsdottir wouldn’t have said anything if she weren’t at least 98% sure. “Thanks, Leif.”

“Welcome.” She goes back to staring curiously at the ongoing terrain.

Griffin sighs, tipping his head back against the headrest. If Keith just wanted a hook up, why not just corner him after a mission and kiss him? It had worked well enough when they were cadets. Is Keith _shy?_ Griffin scoffs at the thought. _What is it then? Does he get off on pretending to be incompetent?_ Griffin’s eyebrows furrow as he immediately starts to analyze the information he’s been given. _No… he’s more than capable when he’s with Commander Iverson and the others. Is it just around me? Does he like to act helpless around m—oh._

_OH._

Griffin thinks he has it figured out, at least partially. A dirty sort of warmth spreads from his chest downwards. He had played around with this sort of thing, before; mostly with locals back home who were extremely impressed by his status in the Garrison. He shifts around in his seat, thinking about nights like that, of leisurely ordering his partner to strip, to crawl or bend or position themselves to his liking, to service him until his control is at his limit…

…Is Keith into that sort of thing, too? Does he like being ordered around? Does he like it when _Griffin_ orders him around? _Fuck._ Griffin thinks, already half hard in his uniform. His imagination is on the verge of going wild with thoughts of the dark-haired boy in the ATV just up ahead.

That is, until they hit a rocky patch of road, startling Griffin from his thoughts. Rizavi shoots and apology over her shoulder. She’ll never know that he’s grateful for the interruption; Griffin didn’t know how he’d explain a boner after a mission as arduous as that one.

 

**-x-**

 

Griffin has calmed down considerably by the time they return to the Garrison. He exits the vehicle and nods at his teammates before hustling back to his quarters. He takes a long, steaming shower, then moves through a couple dozen stretches before exiting his room with just enough time to catch the end of dinner.

Half an hour later, he is just leaving the dining facility when he bumps into the subject of his attraction. Having clearly opted for a nap upon their return from the mission, Keith looks sleepy and ruffled in a way that does not help redirect Griffin’s thoughts from earlier.

“Oh- sorry.” Keith says on the backend of a yawn, and Griffin stares, because even a half-awake apology is enough to get his heart racing.

 _You know what?_   He thinks. _Fuck it._

Curfew is in less than 10 minutes, but for once Griffin doesn’t care. Without thinking, he snatches Keith’s wrist and swiftly drags him around the corner, away from the other soldiers hanging around the dining hall entryway.

“Griffin?” Keith is well on his way to full consciousness, if his attitude is anything to go by. “Dude, what’re you doing, I wanted some fruit before they—"

 _“Kogane.”_ Griffin gently crowds Keith against the wall, releasing his grip around Keith’s wrist. Something in Griffin’s voice makes Keith actually listen, for once. The paladin crosses his arms, fixing his former rival with a look of soft irritation.

“Yes?”

A smirk pulls at Griffin’s lips. “I learned something about you, today.”

“Like what?” Keith’s eyes narrow in catlike suspicion. Griffin is struck, again, by how goddamn cute he is.

“Think I’ll keep it to myself, for now.” _Leif wouldn’t have said anything if she wasn’t 98% sure._ Griffin reminds himself, summoning up the stones to test his theory.

Keith rolls his eyes and makes to move off of the wall. “You dragged me over here just to be annoying? God, you’re such a—”

“Stop talking.” Griffin murmurs, bracing his forearm against the wall next to Keith’s head and leaning in close.

He almost bursts in his pants when Keith obeys without a single additional word. No snide comments, no bold defiance, _nothing_. Instead his pretty violet eyes widen, and his mouth slowly closes as the faintest blush appears on his cheeks.

_Shit._

Griffin realizes two things at once: 1) That Leifsdottir was right, and 2) that he hadn’t thought this far ahead. Hadn’t expected how _good_ it would feel to see his former rival/hookup go so casually compliant on Griffin’s order. This is nothing like the sloppy, awkward makeouts they shared as young cadets; they’re both _grown_ now. And even though he hadn’t expected Keith to be quite so… easy, Griffin was never one to back down.

Still, he allows himself a bit of indulgence, as long as Keith’s giving. Griffin noses along the tempting line of Keith’s neck, then upwards to nuzzle at the curve of his ear. He hasn’t been this close in years, and Keith smells _really good._

“You want my advice?” Griffin’s breath ghosts across the curve of Keith’s jawline. “On how to shoot your shot?”

He feels rather than sees Keith’s nod.

“If you want something from me…” Slowly, Griffin pulls back to look at the paladin. Keith should know how deadly serious he is. “…you need to _ask_ me for it. Understand?”

Eyes shiny with anticipation, Keith licks his lips and says, “Yes, _sir._ ”

Griffin’s blood _sings_ at the unexpected title. It takes everything he has not to kiss the man in front of him, not to ravage Keith’s mouth until he’s squirming against Griffin, _needing_ him in a way that Griffin used to fantasize about. He’s a soldier, and one of the best; but it’s been a long time since his self-control has been tested like this.

In the end, he manages to pull away, though just barely. Keith, while still starry-eyed, has the nerve to look a bit smug. It only makes Griffin hotter, for some reason. If that’s Keith’s game, he’ll gladly play it.

“It’s good to have you back, Kogane.” Griffin murmurs. He gives Keith one last, lingering look before sticking his hands in his pockets and turning back towards the dorms.

He’s just about to turn the corner when he pauses, glancing back at Keith with a smug expression of his own. “Oh, and… the kitchen’s already closed.”

_“Motherfu—”_

Griffin hums all the way back to his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ alteanjubileus on tumblr! thanks for reading! xo


End file.
